Talk:6-Bonus Mixing Recipes/@comment-142.167.141.218-20141128012636
It becomes incredibly convoluded trying to mix full bonuses while still trying to direct it to a specific monster. It's far simpler to get the monster you desire with the skills you want, and then mix a second monster on the side that will have the exact bonuses you need to get your first monster to full bonuses (This will usually require half a dozen or more monsters to get it fine tuned to what you need), then mix them using a Book of Immovability. (An item that becomes available for 10,000 at all stores about mid game.) So for example, mixing a fresh Iron Pancho from the Pancho Desert with a Fujin from Kratos will give you a Sancho with 2.5 HP, 1.5 PhyAtk, 1.5 PhyDef, 0.5 MagAtk, 2 MagDef, 2 Speed Then mixing the following 8 monsters will give you 0.5 HP, 1.5 PhyAtk, 1.5 PhyDef, 2.5 MagAtk, 1 MagDef, 1 Speed. (Be careful you don't use previously mixed monsters in this process, as they'll have different bonuses than those of bought or freshly tuned monsters.) The order you mix them in is completely irrelevant, since that has no effect on the bonus, which is all we care about in this monster. 1 x Any monster from the Bunny family OR Any monster from the Chicken family (These two families share the same bonus set, so you can use any one of them, from a lonely Bunny to an Arcanum bird, all we care about is the bonus it gives. This gives you some flexibility in which skills you'd like to end up transferring to the final monster.) 1 x Angel OR Kappa 2 x Elephants 2 x Sword OR Harpy OR Gorilla (Any combination is fine, so long as you use 2 monsters from these three families.) 2 x Giant OR Centipede OR Dragon OR Squid OR Lion (Same as above, these 5 families all give identical bonuses, so any 2 monsters from these families will work.) Mix this hybrid of 8 monsters with your Sancho and you'll have a Sancho with full bonuses and access to any of the skills from it's constituent monsters. There is probably even a way to do it with less monsters, as trying to find the most efficient combination is quite the puzzle at times, but at the very least this combination will work. It's also worth mentioning that it's important to consider Max Level when doing these mixes, if you don't max any levels, this Mix will give you a Sancho with a max level of 50, and considering it's best attack is at level 58, you'll want to make sure that it's max level is at least 60, so max levels between mixes where appropriate. As a final note, if you finally get a monster with full bonuses, but realize you're lacking a skill that you'd really want, an important trick to remember is that if you mix 6 monsters from the same family (Or, as I mentioned earlier, there are certain groups of families that all share the same bonus value, such as the Angel / Kappa families, which both give ) then the resulting monster's bonuses will all be either 3 or 0, which you can safely mix with your primary monster (Using a Book of Immovability, of course) in order to maintain your full bonuses and inherit the skills you desire. I apologize in advance if I was unclear in any point, let me know and I'll try to clarify if needed!